Coincidências
by Angiolleto
Summary: Sabe... Aquela pessoa que do nada, aparece na sua vida, coloca ela de ponta cabeças e depois faz você perceber como isso é bom? Eu não podia imaginar que ele fosse sim.


**Titulo: Coincidências**

**Autora: **Angiolleto

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Gênero:** Lemon, Slash, Universo Alternativo

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Meu Jared, Jensen dela! Sem discussão!

**Beta:** Ela ganha a fic e ainda tem o trabalho de betar! Eu sou a única que consegue isso!

**Resumo:**Sabe... Aquela pessoa que do nada, aparece na sua vida, coloca ela de ponta cabeças e depois faz você perceber como isso é bom? Eu não podia imaginar que ele fosse sim.

* * *

.

Já se perguntaram como alguém pode fazer a diferença na sua vida?

Pois é... Eu também não tinha ideia.

Sabe... Aquela pessoa que do nada, aparece na sua vida, coloca ela de ponta cabeças e depois faz você perceber como isso é bom? Eu não podia imaginar que ele fosse sim.

Meu novo namorado, Jared Padalecki.

Há três meses ele apareceu no meu consultório com uma cachorra linda que tinha sido atropelada. E depois disso, minha vida se tornou a maior bagunça. Culpa dele, claro.

Fora a parte em que eu fiquei feito um bobo apaixonado quando ele disse que aceitava namorar comigo.

Vocês não acreditam?

Pois é, eu sou Jensen Ross Ackles e essa é a minha história. Ou melhor, a _nossa _história.

...J&J...

Estava um pouco mais frio que o normal aquela noite. Provavelmente choveria. Sim, era quase certo que dormiria ouvindo os sons da chuva na janela de seu apartamento a lhe tranqüilizarem a noite. Por enquanto como sempre sua caminhada de todas as noites.

Uma calça escura leve, uma regata, seu fiel Harley ao seu lado e muita disposição. Seu corpo adorava a sensação do vento sobre seu rosto, de seus músculos trabalhando. Era revigorante. Sentia a vida entrando por seus pulmões.

Sensação essa, que sentia somente nessas horas. Noites em que corria vários quarteirões acompanhado de seu melhor amigo, longe de todo o stress do trabalho, de toda sua vida. Nada podia lhe fazer melhor antes de dormir. Depois disso um longo banho e sua cama estaria a sua espera.

Era apenas mais uma noite. Apenas uma caminhada tranquilizante. Apenas uma parte de sua rotina. Ou era o que pensava. Talvez até mesmo o que esperava.

A rua estava deserta, somente ele e Harley como sempre. Tudo aconteceu em apenas um segundo. Jared viu o vulto de um carro passando acelerado por si, e metros atrás o corpo de um belo cachorro estendido no asfalto. Seu coração se comprimiu ao ver aquilo. Por um momento achou até que fosse chorar.

Não havia tempo. Pensou rápido. Talvez pegar seu carro, e levar o animal até algum veterinário. Não, estava longe de casa para isso. Saiu correndo, precisava tentar ao máximo salvar aquela vida. Lembrou-se de uma clínica veterinária que havia ali perto. Poderia levá-lo até ali. Era a única solução.

Com o animal nos braços, Jared apenas gritou "Harley, junto!" para seu fiel amigo e começou a correr. Pediu a todos os santos que conhecia para que isso não fizesse nenhum mal a ela. Era uma linda fêmea. Algumas lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto e uma pergunta não saía de sua mente. Como alguém podia fazer mal a uma criatura tão linda, e nem se preocupar com isso?

Correu o mais rápido que pode, não olhou, nem viu nada mais. Não conseguiu enxergar as pessoas, a chuva fina que começava a cair, carros na rua. Mais nada. Apenas a placa em frente ao consultório. Dr. Misha Collins. Sua salvação.

Começou a bater desesperadamente na porta. Se conseguisse raciocinar perfeitamente naquela hora, sem o desespero crescendo em seu coração, perceberia que, com sua força, a porta poderia vir abaixo.

- Socorro! Me ajuda por favor. Socorro! – Jared gritava a plenos pulmões. Tudo que podia fazer naquele momento era esmurrar a porta e clamar por ajuda.

_Minutos Antes, No Consultório. _

- Dan, por favor, já chega! – Jensen já estava cansado daquela conversa. Ou melhor, da tentativa de conversar. Uma conversa que não levaria a nada. Ele sabia disso, e esperava que Harris entendesse isso.

- Jen você não pode simplesmente me dizer que acabou. Isso não é verdade. Nós nos amamos, lembra? – Danneel estava ajoelhada em frente à cadeira de Jensen, segurando firmemente suas mãos. Algumas lágrimas corriam por seu rosto e sua voz estava embargada.

- Não Danneel, você criou essa ilusão de que havia amor entre nós. Já te disse mais de uma vez e você nunca entendeu. Eu sou gay. Você precisa entender isso. Não há nada que você possa fazer que possa mudar isso. – Desde que cursaram o curso de cardiologia juntos na faculdade, Danneel havia se tornado sua melhor amiga.

Ela já tinha visto Jensen com alguns caras, e lhe dito que não se importava. Para Jensen, ela havia se tornado uma amiga, conselheira, mãe, irmã, tudo, menos sua namorada. Jensen a tinha no mais alto conceito, mas parecia que havia se enganado com relação a ela.

Há alguns meses Danneel Harris havia se tornado outra pessoa. Começara a se insinuar para Jensen, dizer que ele era bem mais que um amigo. Já tinha tentado até mesmo embebedar Jensen para poder dormir com ele.

Para o loiro a situação estava insustentável. No começo achou que fosse apenas carência, já que Danneel tinha terminado há pouco tempo seu último relacionamento. Mas desde a noite em que ela tentou transar com ele, Jensen já não conseguia mais ficar perto da ruiva.

- Jensen, eu te amo. E eu sei que no fundo você também me ama. Posso ver isso nos seus olhos. Podemos ser felizes, posso te fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo. – Harris tentava de todas as formas convencer o loiro. Aquilo estava sendo mais difícil do que planejara.

- Acho que você precisa olhar melhor Dan. Eu não sinto mais nada por você. Não posso nem dizer que ainda quero sua amizade, ela já não me faz bem. Por favor, Danneel isso já está ficando ridículo. Eu não posso ser feliz ao seu lado, pelo simples fato de que eu, decididamente, não te amo!

Antes que pudessem continuar, ouviram socos sendo desferidos na porta. Jensen se pôs em pé, deixando Danneel no chão em frente a sua cadeira e correu até a porta, ouvindo os gritos de socorro. Estava uma expressão preocupada e a respiração acelerada quando abriu a porta.

Jamais imaginou se deparar com um homem tão alto, molhado, com sinais de choro em seu rosto e um animal machucado em seus braços. Era uma cena inusitada com toda certeza.

- Por favor, Dr. Ela foi atropelada, precisa da sua ajuda. Não a deixe morrer, eu imploro! – Jensen pode perceber que o homem a sua frente estava desesperado.

- Eu... Er.. Me desculpe, esse não é... Não é mais o consultório do Dr. Collins... Eu... – Ao terminar de tentar se desculpar, ou se explicar, já não sabia mais o que estava fazendo, Jensen achou que fosse ver todo aquele homem sentar e chorar feito uma criança, bem a sua frente. A clínica não era mais de Misha. Ele havia comprado o lugar, do amigo, e agora terminava a reforma. A última coisa seria a placa em frente ao local.

Danneel viu a cena, imaginando o quanto isso tinha atrapalhado seus planos com Jensen. Só não conseguiu dizer se estava mais surpresa com a interrupção ou com a atitude de Jensen.

- Vou te levar até o Misha. Ele vai te ajudar com certeza. – Jensen viu um sorriso tímido nascer no rosto do homem a sua frente e logo foi buscar as chaves do seu carro, que estava estacionado em frente à clínica.

Por apenas alguns segundos, Jared e Danneel ficaram frente a frente. Ele cada vez mais preocupado com a cachorra e ela furiosa. Aquele cara tinha simplesmente interrompido a melhor chance dela com Jensen. Quando pensou em dizer alguma coisa a ele, Jensen apareceu.

- Vamos logo. Ela precisa de ajuda. – A voz de Jensen era firme, tanto quanto seus movimentos. Agarrou o braço de Danneel e a colocou porta afora da clínica. – Vai pra casa, Dan. – Era uma ordem, que não deixava espaços pra questionamentos. Não olhou para trás quando a chuva começou a atingi-los. Senão teria visto a expressão desacreditada de Harris.1

Desceram alguns degraus que separavam a porta da clínica do estacionamento. Jensen abriu a porta do carro para que Jared pudesse entrar e viu o moreno parar um instante.

- O que foi?

- Eu... 'To molhado... Seu... Carro. Eu não...- Jared dizia inseguro.

- Isso é o de menos. Anda logo! – Jensen praticamente empurrou Jared para dentro do carro e logo depois deu a volta para sentar no banco do motorista. Novamente ouviu a voz de Jared.

- Espera! E o Harley?

- Quem é Harley? – Como resposta Jensen escutou um latido do cão que estava do lado de fora do carro, e podia ser visto já que a porta do lado de Jared ainda estava aberta.

O loiro não titubeou2 se esgueirou, e abriu a porta traseira. Com um salto o cachorro pulou dentro do carro, logo o veículo logo estava a caminho do consultório do Dr. Misha Collins. Enquanto retirava o carro do lugar, Jensen ainda pode ver Danneel parada no lugar, catatônica. Não havia tempo para pensar nisso naquele momento.

O carro atravessava as ruas em alta velocidade, desrespeitando alguns faróis vermelhos e outras regras de trânsito. Mas, de repente, Jensen se deu conta de que não tinha idéia de quem era aquele sujeito que estava em seu carro.

- Eu sou Jensen, Dr. Jensen Ackles, muito prazer. – Disse de uma vez, esperando uma reação do outro.

- Eu... Desculpe-me, acho que até agora não disse nada coerente né? – Jared tinha uma das mãos acariciando o pelo da cachorra, enquanto a outra passeava nervosamente por seus cabelos. – Sou Jared Padalecki. O prazer é todo meu, acredite Dr. Ackles.

- Pode me chamar só de Jensen. O que aconteceu? – Antes que Jared tivesse tempo de responder, pararam em frente a uma clínica com uma placa com as inscrições "Dr. Misha Collins – Veterinário".

Jensen estacionou o carro da melhor maneira que pode e logo, ele e Jared, estavam à porta da clínica de Misha.

- Mi, abre a porta! É uma emergência. – Desta vez era Jensen que socava a porta, enquanto Jared saía do carro com os dois cachorros.

Misha abriu a porta e encarou Jensen com uma expressão zombeteira. – Qual é a sua emergência senhor Ackles, está carente? De que sabor é o sorvete hoje? – Terminou rindo, mas pode ver alguém muito alto saindo do carro de Jensen.

- É sério mesmo Mi, acho que ela foi atropelada.

Misha desceu as escadas quase de um pulo. Chegou perto de Jared e logo iniciou os exames básicos.

- Precisamos correr. – Foi tudo que disse a Jared com uma cara nada boa.

...J&J...

Jared e Jensen ficaram, algum tempo, na sala de espera do consultório antes de ter notícias sobre a cachorra.

Jared andava de um lado para o outro, com as mãos tentando impedir que seus cabelos rebeldes ficassem no rosto. Rezava baixinho para que nada de ruim acontecesse ao pobre animalzinho e olhava para a porta da sala a cada minuto esperando a entrada de Misha.

- Bom, o que eu posso dizer... – Misha apareceu com um quase sorriso no rosto.

Jensen e Jared esperaram apreensivos Misha dar o diagnóstico final. Ambos estavam preocupados, principalmente Jared, que quase sentia o coração sair pela boca.

- Ela vai ficar bem logo. – Misha ouviu o sonoro suspiro de alívio vindo de Jared. – Vou deixá-la e observação até amanhã e depois pode levá-la Sr...

- Padalecki. Jared Padalecki. Muito prazer Dr., e desculpe a chegada brusca. – Jared abaixou o olhar, toda a noite passando em sua mente. Lembrou-se do consultório de Jensen, da cara de Danneel, da chegada ao consultório de Misha e chegou a corar de vergonha.

- Não foi nada Sr. Padalecki, mas sugiro que cuide melhor de seus animais. O caso dela não foi tão grave, porque pelo que pude perceber o impacto não foi direto. O carro pegou de raspão, ainda sim com muita velocidade.

- Na verdade Dr. Collins, eu não sou dono dela. – Jensen e Misha não tiveram reação. Ficaram boquiabertos, esperando uma explicação racional por parte de Jared.

- Como ela não é sua Jared? – Jensen estava em um estado entre o espantado e admirado. "Como ele pode fazer uma coisa assim por um cachorro quem nem é seu?" Misha por sua vez pode perceber certa intimidade de Jensen ao chamá-lo de Jared e não Sr. Padalecki, como seria normal em sua postura de médico.

- Na verdade eu e o Harley – um latido alto foi ouvido e o cachorro se aproximou de Jared – estávamos correndo, como fazemos todas as noites, e ela foi atropelada perto de nós. Não sei direito o que aconteceu, só pude ver o carro passando muito rápido por mim e ela caída, já machucada. – Jared terminou o relato com uma tristeza palpável. Jamais aceitaria que machucassem um animal perto dele.

- Bem Sr. Padalecki, então eu só posso dizer que agiu muito bem, e graças ao senhor ela está viva. E se achar melhor eu posso encaminhá-la para algum órgão de adoção.

- Pode me chamar de Jared, Dr. Collins, não me sinto muito confortável com Sr. Padalecki. – Viu Misha assentir, e continuou – E na verdade eu pretendo cuidar dela. Já notei que ela não tem coleira. Vou procurar saber se ela tem dono, caso contrário, Harley acabou de ganhar uma companheira. – Mais uma vez o latido de Harley foi ouvido, confirmando que havia adorado a notícia.

- Pois bem, acho que já pode ir se quiser. Vou deixá-la em observação, mas não acredito que nada aconteça. Amanhã ela já estará liberada, mas vou deixá-lo com a receita para que possa preparar a medicação que deverá ministrar. Claro que vou precisar acompanhar o caso, então seria muito bom se você pudesse trazê-la aqui pelo menos duas vezes por semana, até o fim do tratamento. – Misha assumira sua postura de médico, apesar da felicidade por saber que a cachorra havia arranjado um lar e principalmente com uma pessoa que aparentava ter um coração enorme.

- Claro Dr., amanhã mesmo venho buscar a Sadie. – Sadie, esse seria o nome da nova moradora da casa. Bem verdade, a primeira fêmea que entrava no apartamento de Jared, fazia algum tempo. – E vou providenciar os medicamentos para que ela tome assim que chegar em casa. Mas, se for necessário posso trazê-la mais que duas vezes por semana, não haveria problema nenhum.

- Bem, Jared, quanto mais vezes melhor. Pode vir sempre que puder.

Feitas as despedidas, Jared tinha avisado ao Dr. que traria Sadie todos os dias para vê-lo. Com a receita em mãos saiu da clínica. Jensen já se dirigia para seu carro quando percebeu que Jared e Harley iam para outra direção.

- Ei! Aonde vão?

- Não quero incomodá-lo Dr. Ackles, posso pegar um táxi até a minha casa.

- Jared, já disse pra me chamar de Jensen, e não tem nada demais em eu te levar pra casa. Eu já te trouxe, posso muito bem te levar de volta. – O tom de Jensen não abria muitos espaços para discussões. O loiro viu apenas Jared dar meia volta, acompanhado do cachorro e sorrindo entrar no carro.

Com Jared no carro, Harley novamente no banco de trás, Jensen começou a imaginar como podia iniciar a conversa. Queria conhecer mais aquele sujeito, que já havia reparado, era lindo, doce e tinha covinhas.

- Eu... Achei muito legal o que você fez por ela. Sadie é um bonito nome. – Começou meio sem jeito, não querendo que Jared o percebesse interessado.

- Eu não fiz nada Jensen. Só não acho que conseguiria dormir se soubesse que a tinha deixado ali, sozinha e machucada. – Respondia o moreno, com um sorriso sereno no rosto.

- Pelo jeito você é muito fã de cachorros não é?

- De todos os tipos de animais eu diria, mas sim, cachorros são especiais.

Seguiram conversando por mais algum tempo até Jensen deixar Jared em frente ao seu prédio. Reconheceu como sendo um dos prédios mais caros de toda a cidade, os apartamentos ali eram maiores que muitas casas. Agora entendia como Jared conseguia manter Harley em um prédio.

Assim que Jared desceu do carro, após uma breve despedida, Jensen se pegou imaginando quando veria o moreno de novo. "Só espero que seja logo", pensou. Queria conhecê-lo, ficar perto dele.

Jensen já tivera seus namorados, não era nenhum santo. Mas, nunca se sentira assim. Só de lembrar-se da voz do moreno, de seu sorriso, um arrepio corria por todo seu corpo. Se pegou sorrindo com isso sem saber o porque.

...J&J...

No dia seguinte, Jared avisou que não iria trabalhar. Não se sentia bem. Além de chegar em casa tarde e muito cansado física e emocionalmente, toda a chuva da noite passada o deixara um pouco doente. Mas, o que o fazia se sentir mais cansado foi a demora a dormir na noite anterior.

"Culpa de certo loiro gostoso, lindo, e com a boca mais pornográfica já inventada" pensava, enquanto criava coragem para poder se levantar da cama. Não era a missão mais fácil do mundo naquele momento.

Fez uma refeição rápida, tomou um remédio para a gripe que certamente o tinha atingido, se deixou ficar durante um bom tempo debaixo d'água quente para tentar melhorar um pouco. Conseguiu se controlar a ponto de não se tocar pensando no Dr. Ackles, e quando se vestiu saiu de casa animado.

Percorreu a vizinhança, parando em todas as lojas possíveis para saber se alguém podia reconhecer Sadie. Encontrou a resposta que precisava em um salão de cabeleireiros a quatro quarteirões de sua casa.

- Sim, é uma cachorra linda. – Comentava a senhora sentada, enquanto esperava para fazer o cabelo. – A família foi embora há poucos dias. Mudaram-se, para outro país. Europa eu acho. Não quiseram levar a pobre cachorrinha pelo que ouvi. Simplesmente a deixaram na rua.

O coração de Jared se apertou ao imaginar a cena. Não podia crer que pessoas podiam fazer isso com animais tão lindos quanto Sadie. Entendia o fato de que talvez na nova casa não houvesse espaço para ela, mas simplesmente abandoná-la? Não, isso não era certo.

Mas uma fina camada de felicidade veio para acalmar seu coração. Sadie já não tinha mais um dono. Podia ser sua, e ninguém poderia tirá-la de si. A cachorrinha que tinha lhe roubado o coração agora seria sua companheira, assim como Harley.

Passou o resto da tarde se divertindo com Harley e assim que a noite chegou se preparou para ir até a clínica e trazer Sadie para casa. Não podia estar mais feliz com isso, mas ainda tinha esperanças de encontrar o Dr. Ackles por lá. Assim sua noite estaria completa.

...J&J...

Jared estacionou o carro em frente à clínica e desceu com seu sorriso todo covinhas. Estava muito feliz de poder levar a cachorra para casa. Encontrou a porta aberta e assim que entrou se deparou com um homem loiro ao telefone. Logo imaginou que deveria ser o secretário do Dr. Collins. Esperou o rapaz desligar o telefone e gentilmente informou que viera buscar Sadie.

- Ah sim. Sr. Jared Padalecki, o Dr. Collins estava esperando para falar com o Sr. – Respondeu Christian. – Ele está acabando com seu último paciente e logo poderá falar com o Sr.

Jared ficou durante algum tempo conversando com Christian Kane, o assistente do Dr. Misha. Descobriu-o uma pessoa simpática e prestativa, que também adorava animais. Além disso, Chris lhe deu muitas informações interessantes.

Acabou por descobrir que Jensen era cardiologista, amigo de Misha desde o colegial, e que a moça que estava em seu consultório não era sua namorada. Apesar disso Chris fora muito discreto em não dar detalhes sobre Danneel Harris. Enquanto Chris lhe contava alguns detalhes sobre Jensen, Misha apareceu na sala.

- Jared, que bom que veio. Ela passou o dia todo ansiosa. – Um aperto de mão firme vindo do Dr. e retribuído por Jared, na mesma proporção.

- Eu também fiquei muito ansioso por poder levá-la comigo Dr. Collins. Acho que foi paixão a primeira vista. "E não só pela Sadie", completou em pensamento.

Misha ainda deu instruções de como cuidar da cachorra, o horário dos remédios, alimentação, exercícios. O mais novo prestava muita atenção porque não poderia cuidar de Sadie o tempo todo, e teria que repassar todos os cuidados para sua governanta, Genevieve.

Quando o médico finalmente deixou Jared ver a cachorra, ele parecia uma grande criança. Estava todo animado, fazendo carinhos nela e com um sorriso que mostrava suas lindas covinhas.

Logo estava a caminho de casa com sua linda e mais nova companheira. Prometera ao Dr. Collins que voltaria no dia seguinte para que ele trocasse os curativos. Estava feliz por poder levar Sadie para casa, mas ainda sim achava que a noite poderia ter sido melhor. Se _ele _estivesse lá.

...J&J...

Nos dias que se seguiram o procedimento era o mesmo. Assim que chegava em casa tomava um banho e levava Sadie e Harley para verem Misha. Os dois já se sentiam a vontade no consultório do Dr., assim como com o próprio médico.

Quase um mês depois, Jared ainda não tinha conseguido ver Jensen novamente. As esperanças de encontrá-lo no consultório de Misha já estavam quase acabando. Mas, mesmo assim, todas as vezes que ia até lá, o mesmo frio na barriga e a mesma ansiedade o acompanhavam.

Como já havia se passado um tempo, Misha havia liberado as visitas para apenas três vezes por semana, já que via grande progresso na melhora da cachorra. Tinha certeza que Jared era um dono exemplar.

Durante aquela semana, Jared precisou ficar até mais tarde na empresa. Mas não podia faltar com o tratamento de Sadie. Deixou, então, Genevieve encarregada de levar a cachorra para as consultas com o Dr. Collins.

Genevieve não era a maior fã de Sadie e Harley, mas mesmo assim não podia dizer não ao patrão. Chegou ao consultório nada contente de estar ali. Encontrou Chris na recepção e com uma gentileza forçada pediu para ver o Dr. Misha.

- Boa noite, eu poderia falar com o Dr. Collins? – Qualquer pessoa que a visse saberia que aquele era o último lugar na Terra em que gostaria de estar, e a morena não fazia questão de esconder isso.

- Me desculpe, mas o Dr. só atende com hora marcada e...

- Eu vim trazer a cachorra do Sr. Padalecki. Ele não pode vir. – Disse, irritada.

Chris levantou de sua cadeira e viu Sadie sentada um pouco atrás de Genevieve.

- Ei garota! – Sadie veio até ele, para que a acariciasse. – Como você está hoje, hein? – Com um latido alto Sadie parecia responder a pergunta.

Misha saiu de sua sala ao ouvir o latido. Era impossível confundir Sadie com qualquer outro cachorro. Quando viu que não era Jared, olhou para Chris, numa pergunta muda.

- Jay não pode vir, Misha. E essa é...

- Genevieve, governanta da casa e assistente do Sr. Padalecki.

Ao ouvir o nome Padalecki, Jensen apareceu na porta ao lado de Misha. Olhou para a morena e com um sorriso sem graça disse a Misha que o esperaria acabar a consulta e depois conversavam.

Misha fez todos os exames necessários e deu as instruções a Genevieve. Não havia mudanças muito drásticas no que já era feito. Sabia que se fosse com Jared não precisaria dizer nada. Mas aquela mulher não o agradara.

Quando Cortese foi embora com Sadie, Misha aproveitou para poder conversar com Jensen e Chris. O assunto foi Jared Padalecki. Tanto Chris quanto o próprio Misha perceberam o interesse do médico. Mesmo que ele não admitisse.

Nas consultas seguintes Genevieve teve que levar Sadie, pois Jared ainda se encontrava preso em meio a alguns problemas na empresa. Novamente a morena não foi nada simpática, o que deixa Chris, Misha e Jensen extremamente descontentes com sua presença.

Apenas na quarta semana após a primeira visita de Genevieve, Jared pode comparecer. Já estava com saudade de Misha e Chris, pois sempre conversavam muito nas visitas ao consultório do Dr.

Foi acompanhado de Genevieve, por insistência de si próprio. Sabia que a morena não era a maior fã do mundo de animais, mas esperava que ela tivesse sido simpática nos momentos em que esteve com o Dr. e Chris. Levou Harley com eles, já que a muito tempo Genevive não o levava até Misha, e Jared sabia que ambos gostavam muito um do outro.

Quando chegaram ao consultório, Chris ficou surpreso em ver Jared ali. Conversaram durante algum tempo, enquanto Gene folheava alguma revista, com evidente desgosto por estar ali, além é claro, de sua altivez característica. Jared se pegou imaginando se ela havia tido esse comportamento todas as vezes em que estivera ali.

Misha logo pode ouvir o som alto das risadas de Jared, e ficou feliz em saber que o amigo estava ali. Mas ele não era o único.

- Ei, vejam só quem resolveu aparecer. - Misha deu um 'leve' tapa nas costas de Jared, enquanto ria. - Ainda bem que veio me ver Jared. Já estava com saudades.

- Claro Misha. Eu vim aqui só porque estava morrendo de saudades e precisava te ver. - Jared sabia que tinha adquirido certa liberdade com Misha, e que a brincadeira seria bem vinda.

- Se continuar falando assim fico com ciúmes. - Jared não havia percebido que Misha não saíra sozinho da sala. Ficou parado olhando para Jensen, pelo que pareceu ser uma eternidade.

- Jensen, eu... É bom te ver de novo. - O moreno não sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Queria apenas ficar olhando a personificação da beleza bem à sua frente.

- Fico feliz em ver que a Sadie já está bem melhor. - Jensen podia sentir o olhar intenso de Jared sobre si. Preferiu desconversar antes que agarrasse o moreno e o levasse para dentro da sala de Misha, sem se importar com nada, nem ninguém.

Durante todo o tempo em que Jared estava no consultório, ele e Jensen ficaram se observando. Trocas de olhares, conversas, a todo o momento um toque casual.

E nada passou despercebido por Misha. Nem por Chris. Nem por Genevieve.

...J&J...

Era oficial. A última visita de Sadie depois do acidente. Ela já estava recuperada, sem qualquer seqüela, perfeita, linda e esperta como sempre.

Jared novamente se dividia entre a grande felicidade de ver sua linda cachorra recuperada, e a tristeza de não poder ver Jensen. Nas últimas duas semanas ele havia se tornado presença constante durante as consultas de Sadie.

Chegava quase junto com Jared ao consultório de Misha, e enquanto ele a examinava, os J's - como Misha os chamava - ficavam conversando. Sempre juntos, muito próximos. Íntimos, diria Misha.

Na última consulta Jensen não apareceu. Ligou avisando que tivera um problema e não poderia ir. Jared se sentira um pouco abandonado por isso, mas preferiu esquecer o fato e lembrar-se da recuperação de Sadie.

Antes de sair, ficou conversando com Misha e Chris.

- É uma pena que o Jen não possa ter vindo hoje. Ele teria visto a nossa linda receber alta. - Chris tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Gostara da cachorra desde o início, e sempre a tratara com imenso carinho.

- Pois é, uma pena mesmo. - Jared tentava não deixar transparecer a tristeza pelo fato de o médico não estar ali com eles. Falhava miseravelmente.

- Jared, eu sinceramente acho que está na hora de você parar de ser besta e tomar uma atitude. Ou pelo menos fazer o Jen tomar uma. - Misha não agüentava mais aquela situação. Via os dois lados. Juntos ficavam felizes. Separados pareciam murchar. Precisava dar um jeito naquilo, e logo.

- Eu acho que ele podia parar de ser bobo e te dar logo aquele anel que ele comprou. Faz dias que anda no bolso dele, mas parece que ele nunca tem coragem de te dar. - Chris falava com tamanha simplicidade que Jared não podia crer. Anel? Que anel?

- Como assim anel Chris?

- Ai... Vocês dois podiam ser menos complicados né? Ele quer te pedir em namoro. É uma aliança Jared. Ele quer te dar uma aliança, mas não tem coragem.

Naquele dia, Jared foi para casa, pensativo. Desde que conhecera Jensen sua vida havia se tornado um misto de sensações. No momento estava morrendo de medo do compromisso que Jensen queria assumir com ele, mas também estava ansioso demais para isso.

...J&J...

_Dois meses antes_

Já fazia uma semana desde o dia em que Jared Padalecki aparecera em sua vida. A cada vez que se lembrava de como o moreno quase colocara a porta de seu consultório abaixo apenas para salvar a vida de um animal que não era seu, não podia evitar um sorriso.

Por diversas vezes se pegou imaginando em como seria Jared no dia-a-dia. Lembrava-se de seu lindo sorriso com covinhas e cada vez que fazia isso sentia um arrepio por todo o corpo. Não conseguia se lembrar do moreno sem que isso acontecesse.

O que não o agradava era saber que Misha poderia ver Jared quase todos os dias e não ele. Se não soubesse do relacionamento dele com Chris ficaria com ciúmes. Mas já era amigo do médico a tempo suficiente para saber que ele nunca trairia Christian.

Gostava do loiro, sempre muito simpático, querendo ajudar. Era uma excelente pessoa, e segundo Misha o melhor para ajudá-lo na clínica. A nova clínica. Ao se lembrar que por causa dessa confusão conhecera Jared, um sorriso lhe ocupava o rosto.

_Flash Back_

Já fazia um mês desde que ele e Misha tinham chegado a um acordo. Ele tinha conseguido o lugar perfeito para o veterinário montar sua clínica como desejava, e ele poderiam ficar com o consultório antigo.

Jensen sempre gostara do ambiente onde Misha tinha seu consultório. Era um bairro tranquilo, relativamente perto de onde morava, e tinha tudo que precisava ali a poucos metros.

Quando o moreno deu a notícia de que procurava um lugar maior para poder montar a clínica veterinária, logo se apressou em ajudá-lo, com a condição de que ficasse com o local. Para Misha uma troca justa.

Mas como todo processo de transição, demoraria algum tempo até que pudesse retirar toda a aparelhagem de Misha, reformar a casa e colocar sua clínica para funcionar.

Ele era um homem paciente. Sabia esperar, mas a felicidade de poder ter um local só seu o tinha atingido. Finalmente a reforma parecia estar acabando. Dali a alguns dias certamente poderia inaugurar o local. Já havia contratado todo o pessoal necessário, nada poderia dar errado.

Sempre fora precavido. Acompanhava a obra de perto, fazendo visitas quase diárias. Em um dessas visitas pensou em mostrar seu novo local de trabalho para sua melhor amiga. Tudo que não esperava era uma nova investida de Danneel.

- Jensen, eu te amo. - Danneel ainda tentou beijá-lo. Mais uma vez aquela cena se repetiria.

Mas dessa vez o desfecho fora diferente. Um homem de quase dois metros e uma cachorra machucada. Desde então seu coração já não era mais o mesmo.

_Fim do Flash Back_

Por fim acabara a reforma e agora já tinha colocado uma nova placa no lugar. Sua clínica estava aberta. Tinha muitos pacientes, estava trabalhando como gostava: ajudando as pessoas.

O que lhe deixava triste era que nessa semana não tivera tempo de ir ate o consultório de Misha. Não que estivesse sem falar com o outro. Conversavam constantemente, era uma coisa normal. Porém se tivesse ido até lá, talvez pudesse ter encontrado certo moreno de olhos azuis esverdeados que não lhe saía da cabeça.

...J&J...

As pessoas pareciam que tinham escolhido aquele mês para irem ao cardiologista. Falara com Misha e Chris sobre Jared, e mesmo sendo avisado do horário em que o moreno normalmente aparecia na clínica de Misha, Jensen não foi capaz de aparecer por lá.

Contudo, mesmo que seu corpo estivesse cansado, não eram raras às vezes em que sonhava com Jared. Lembrava-se do moreno repetidas vezes durante o dia. "Aquelas pernas lindas, àquelas mãos enormes, e melhor nem lembrar aquele traseiro lindo."3

Por causa da troca de consultórios tinha alguns de seus pacientes mais regulares em atraso com suas consultas de praxe. Sabia que talvez demorasse ainda algum tempo para normalizar tudo, mas assim que acontecesse poderia se dar ao luxo de visitar Jared, no consultório de Misha.

O que não esperava é que esse tempo demorasse tanto a passar. Mas um mês depois, finalmente, depois de rever todos os seus pacientes, estava com sua agenda no ritmo. Com isso, saía do lugar no horário para poder ir até o consultório de Collins.

Não imaginou, porém, o que o esperava. Genevieve Cortese. Altiva, elegante e gentil. Para Jensen isso nada mais era do que uma máscara para prepotente, metida e falsa. Estava na cara que ela odiava estar ali.

Até mesmo um cego poderia ver que Genevieve detestava Sadie e Harley, detestava o Dr. Collins e detestava o fato de ter que aturar os três juntos. "Uma cobra de salto alto", diria Christian.

Ele apenas informou que viera no lugar de Jared, sem dar quaisquer explicações sobre o motivo de o moreno não ter comparecido. Não prestou a mínima atenção nas recomendações de Misha, além de tratar a todos como seres inferiores. Era fria com os dois animais, visto que não trazia Harley para ver o Dr. Misha, apostava como em casa, ela devia ser a melhor pessoa do mundo, provavelmente até fingia gostar dos dois cães. Jared jamais aceitaria alguém que não gostasse deles, pensava.

Nas semanas seguintes o mesmo se repetia. Cortese aparecia com Sadie, esperava Misha fazer o exame e saía correndo do lugar. Sem qualquer notícia de Jared. Jensen chegou a aparecer por lá algumas vezes, mas tudo que conseguia era ficar olhando para a morena e imaginando como Jared podia agüentá-la.

Um mês. Quatro longas semanas olhando para a cara daquela cobra já estava deixando Chris louco. Não agüentava mais. Ela era a pessoa mais antipática que já estivera no consultório. E se Chris não a suportava, com Misha a situação não era diferente. Nem mesmo com Jensen.

- Acho que daqui a pouco ela deve estar aí. - Disse Misha, desgostoso.

- Não sei como você agüenta Mi. Ela quase não olha na sua cara. - Jensen não suportava pessoas metidas como Genevieve.

Naquele momento os dois ouviram uma risada muito alta vinda da recepção. Se olharam, um sorriso logo tomando o lugar no rosto de Jensen.

- Você acha que...

- Tenho certeza Jens. É ele.

Ambos saíram da sala, Misha na frente e Jensen logo atrás. O loiro parou encostado no batente da porta da sala de Misha.

- Ei, vejam só quem resolveu aparecer. - Jensen não pode evitar uma pontada de ciúmes ao perceber a amizade que Jared e Misha tinha desenvolvido. - Ainda bem que veio me ver Jared. Já estava com saudades.

- Claro Misha. Eu vim aqui só porque estava morrendo de saudades e precisava te ver. -Jared sorria enquanto brincava com Misha, e Jensen achou que deveria ser proibido alguém ser tão lindo só por sorrir.

- Se continuar falando assim, fico com ciúmes. - Quando Jared percebeu sua presença, ficou imóvel. Ambos se olhavam e o tempo pareceu parar.

- Jensen, eu... É bom te ver de novo. - Talvez não fosse a melhor frase do mundo, mas quem se importava?

- Fico feliz em ver que a Sadie já está bem melhor. - Ninguém podia culpá-lo de sentir sua excitação crescendo ao ver aqueles olhos escurecendo só de olhar para si. "Controle Jensen. Você não pode agarrá-lo aqui."

A todo momento em que estavam dentro da sala de Misha - os quatro, já que haviam deixado Genevieve sozinha na recepção - seus olhares se cruzavam. Uma mão sobre o ombro de Jared. Um comentário sobre Jensen.

E nada passou despercebido por Misha. Nem por Chris. Nem mesmo por Genevieve.

...J&J...

Isso era muito ruim. Era péssimo. A pior coisa que poderia acontecer. Um caso grave. Precisara ficar até mais tarde na clínica. Depois de suas semanas acompanhando a melhora de Sadie, a reta final de seu tratamento, justo hoje não poderia ir.

Tinha organizado toda a sua vida nas últimas duas semanas para poder ver Jared todas as vezes em que este ia até o consultório de Misha. Podia ver o interesse em Jared, como esperava que Jared pudesse ver nele.

Mas não haveria jeito. Precisava atender sua paciente, mesmo que demorasse. Antes de sua vida pessoal, vinha à vida daqueles que jurara salvar. Sempre seria assim.

Isso não queria dizer que não podia ficar triste certo?

O grande problema é que seria hoje o dia em que chamaria Jared para sair. Hoje, justamente hoje.

O moreno não sabia de nada, obviamente, mas havia comprado uma aliança. Nada extravagante, apenas um anel fino, com alguns poucos detalhes entalhados, e entregaria a Jared no encontro que marcaria com ele. Hoje, justamente hoje.

...J&J...

O moreno chegou em casa com seus lindos companheiros. Pulavam felizes, como se soubessem que tudo tinha corrido bem. No fundo Jared sabia que eles tinham esse conhecimento.

Estava lembrando-se do que Chris havia lhe dito. "Ele quer te pedir em namoro. É uma aliança Jared. Ele quer te dar uma aliança, mas não tem coragem."

Jensen queria lhe dar uma aliança? Claro que ele podia perceber o interesse do médico. Ele mesmo já tinha admitido para si mesmo que estava apaixonado. Jensen era... Tudo.(Também acho)

Seu mundo se resumia a Jensen nos últimos dias. Pensava no loiro constantemente. Não podia negar que tinha se preparado para convidar Jensen para sair.

Era o último dia do tratamento de Sadie. Era o último dia em que teria uma desculpa para se verem. Por isso mesmo. Tinha imaginado como faria. Ensaiara algumas vezes o convite. Estava pronto e no fim, Jensen não pode ir.

Pensou em ir até o consultório dele. Desistiu. Depois pensou que se ele estivesse lá poderiam conversar. Desistiu mais uma vez. Pediu um conselho para seus cachorros. E se decidiu. Trocou de roupa e foi.

O consultório não era tão longe. Resolveu ir a pé. Uma fina garoa começou a cair quando ja estava quase no meio do caminho, mas Jared não se preocupou. Calmamente caminhou até o lugar de trabalho de Jensen.

Qual não foi seu espanto ao perceber que o único carro que estava ali ainda era o de Jensen. Teve ainda o cuidado de olhar pela janela e ver que a secretária de Jensen já tinha ido embora. O loiro estava sozinho e era exatamente isso o que precisava.4

...J&J...

- Socorro! Me ajuda por favor. Por favor, socorro. - Jared socava a porta e mais uma vez quase a colocava a baixo.

Quando Jensen abriu a porta, todas as sensações que o acometeram naquela noite a quase três meses voltaram. Novamente percebeu que o homem a sua frente era lindo, mesmo todo molhado.

- O que aconteceu? - Estava um pouco espantado, não estava entendendo nada.

- Eu tenho um problema Dr. E dessa vez você pode me ajudar. - Respondeu Jared sorrindo.

- Qual é o problema? - Jensen tinha um sorriso de canto, esperando o que estava por vir.

- Meu coração Dr., esse é o problema. - A essa altura, Jared já exibia suas lindas covinhas para o médico. Se colocou no mesmo nível de Jensen, muito próximo ao médico.

- E o que aconteceu com seu coração, Sr.? - Jensen já tinha se aproximado de Jared, estava praticamente colado ao seu corpo.

- Você o roubou de mim, há três meses, quando abriu essa porta. - Jared puxou Jensen pela nuca, colando seus lábios em um beijo faminto.

Quando Jensen se soltou do beijo, olhou os olhos enegrecidos de Jared, vendo que a situação do moreno era a mesma que a sua. O agarrou pela camisa e o puxou para dentro da clínica.

...J&J...

Jensen passou pela porta de sua sala ainda agarrado a Jared. Continuou beijando-o até estarem no centro da sala. Jared retirava afoitamente seu jaleco, enquanto começava a distribuir beijos por seu rosto e pescoço.

Ele avistou um sofá no canto da sala do médico, e lentamente o conduziu até lá. Quando as pernas de Jensen chegaram até lá, o moreno simplesmente o empurrou, fazendo com que sentasse.

Sentou-se em seu colo, beijando com fome. Sentia o corpo de Jensen se mexendo sobre o seu procurando mais contato. Suas próprias mãos não conseguiam ficar um só segundo paradas.

Jensen sentia o peso do mais alto sobre si. Suas mãos percorrendo seus braços e pernas, afoitamente, como se quisesse tocar tudo. Chegou a imaginar de Jared teria mais de duas mãos, por que se sentia envolto por mil delas.

Ainda beijando-o Jensen sentiu a necessidade de conhecer aquela pele que tanto lhe encantava. Soltou-se da boca de Jared e começou a descer por seu pescoço, traçando toda a pele com sua língua.

Ouviu Jared gemer baixinho, e tomando isso como incentivo aumentou ritmo deixando algumas marcas na pele dele. Seus cabelos eram puxados pelas enormes mãos de Jared, que se movimentava sobre os quadris de Jensen e sua já desperta ereção.

Quando a necessidade se tornou maior, Jared puxou Jensen afastando-o de seu pescoço, e pediu um consentimento mudo para que pudesse retirar sua camiseta. O médico apenas se recostou ao sofá com os braços abertos.

Jared começou a abrir os botões com pressa, quase estourando alguns deles. Finalmente pode retirar a camisa de Jensen, deixando-o apenas com uma camiseta branca, que destacava seus braços e peito.

Logo retirou também a camiseta, se deliciando com a visão de Jensen seminu a sua frente. Mais uma vez suas mãos começaram uma exploração pelo corpo do loiro. Tocou cada parte de corpo exposto, quase com veneração.

Jensen era como um parque de diversões.5 Sentia as mãos do moreno sobre seu corpo passeando, explorando. A cada pedaço e pele tocada por Jared sentia-se excitar cada vez mais.

Mas não podia deixar a diversão toda para Jared. Enquanto as mãos dele estavam sobre si, suas próprias mãos se encaminhavam para os botões da camisa de Jared, e durante a abertura dos botões, capturou os lábios do moreno novamente.

Em pouco tempo os dois estavam nus, da cintura para cima. Ainda se beijavam e o contato entre seus corpos causava faíscas entre eles. Precisavam de mais, a situação entre eles já estava enlouquecedora.

Jared se levantou do sofá apenas para poder retirar sua calça e a boxer juntas. Mas Jensen também não agüentava mais, precisava desse contato com o moreno e se levantou junto. Segurou a barra da calça de Jared e o beijou.

Conduziu o moreno até perto da mesa onde trabalhava e quando se sentiu prensar Jared ali, se abaixou, retirou as peças de roupa de faltavam e ajoelhado, olhou para sua gloriosa ereção.

Passou a mãos pelas coxas roliças de Jared e parou-as na lateral dos quadris. Passou a língua pelos lábios e lentamente começou a colocar o pênis de Jared na boca.

Parecia que o mundo havia parado. Estavam presos em animação suspensa e tudo o que podia e queria sentir era a boca do médico em seu membro. Quente, úmida e habilidosa. Jared sentia suas pernas balançarem, ao mesmo tempo em que estava seguro pelas mãos firmes de Jensen em seus quadris.

Jensen não era a pessoa mais experiente do mundo, mas sabia o que fazer para que Jared ficasse louco. Estava sentindo o moreno tremer e suas pernas pareciam que logo falhariam. Mas ainda não era hora. Faria Jared sentir um prazer inigualável.

Soltou-se de seu membro com um sonoro estalo. Ainda deu uma lambida em todo o pênis do moreno, antes de se levantar, traçando com sua língua um caminho até a boca de Jared. O beijou com fome, e sentia o moreno lhe apertando os braços, quase desesperado.

Quando se soltou da boca de Jensen, viu seus lábios inchados e vermelhos; ainda mais convidativos que o normal. Seu coração estava disparado, e sabia que a culpa era do médico.

- Jen...

- Calma meu amor, ainda temos muito a fazer. – Ele queria matá-lo, pensava Jared. Chamá-lo de 'amor' numa hora dessas? Ele realmente queria matá-lo.

Jensen se afastou o suficiente para poder retirar as peças de roupa que faltavam, deixando Jared louco com sua beleza. "Ele é mais perfeito do que eu imaginava"6

Jared não conseguia dizer o que era mais bonito. Os olhos, a boca inchada, suas lindas sardas, as coxas roliças, a pele sedosa, sua ereção pulsante... Uma visão do paraíso.7

Foi a vez dele colocar Jensen contra a mesa. Beijou-lhe os lábios vermelhos e começou uma exploração deliciosa pelo corpo do loiro. Seus lábios sugaram-lhe a junção do pescoço com o ombro.

Jared começou a descer pelo corpo do médico, atento aos lugares em que o outro sentia mais prazer. Sugou seus mamilos, mordeu as laterais do corpo, brincou prazerosamente com o umbigo do loiro. Cada centímetro de pele conquistada elevava o nível de prazer entre ambos.

Quando Jared chegou próximo ao membro de Jensen, propositadamente não o tocou. Passou para suas coxas, até mesma uma mão atrevida entre as nádegas do médico acariciaram sua entrada.

Jensen gemia aprovando toda a exploração, mas percebeu que aquele era um jogo de provocação. Jared não faria nada mais, já que ele havia parado o serviço no 'meio'. "Então se é assim, hora de agir", pensou.

Segurou o queixo de Jared, que neste momento estava concentrado em deixar uma marca em sua coxa, e fez com que olhasse para si. O puxou levemente, fazendo o moreno entender que queria que levantasse e o beijou com calma, e sem que Jared percebesse o virou de encontro à mesa. 8

- Agora fica quietinho! – Sussurrou no ouvido de Jared. Foi até sua calça, de onde retirou uma camisinha. Abriu o pacote com a boca olhando nos olhos de Jared, que tinha a visão fixa no médico, por cima dos ombros.

- Jen... Não! Eu quero sentir você... – A voz de Jared era manhosa, e Jensen se sentiu reagir diante disso, aliado com a posição do moreno em frente a sua mesa, com seu traseiro lindo e arrebitado, esperando para ser tomado.

- Jay... Tem certeza? – O corpo de Jensen pulsava com a idéia.

- Pode ter certeza que sim. – Jared se virou apenas por um momento de frente para Jensen e disse olhando fixamente para a ereção do loiro. Passou a língua pelos lábios finos, deliciosos, e logo voltou a se apoiar na mesa, num claro convite para o médico.

Jensen então se aproximou, ainda com a camisinha na mão e usou um pouco do lubrificante do preservativo para que seus dedos pudessem facilmente começar a preparação de Jared.

Com certa calma, não condizente com o momento, Jensen deixou que seus dedos preparassem o corpo de Jared. Havia se colocado de lado de modo que pudesse ter acesso a todo o corpo do mais novo.

O beijava, acariciava com a mão livre, enquanto a outra entrava e saia lentamente. Ouvia Jared pedir por mais, mas não queria qualquer tipo de dor durante o ato, então se forçava a ir o mais devagar possível.

Após algum tempo, quando Jared começou a ficar impaciente e se remexer. Jensen sabia que ele já estava pronto. Colocou-se atrás dele, segurou sua cintura, e com vagar penetrou-o.

Jensen entrava e saia do corpo do Jared com muita paciência, para que o moreno não sentisse nenhum tipo de dor, mas Jared já não estava mais agüentando.

- Jensen, se você não fizer isso direito, eu vou te mostrar como se faz. – Olhava para trás, em seus olhos um brilho mortal, febril. Suas faces coradas demonstravam o prazer que estava sentindo.

Sem nenhuma saída, Jensen começou a aumentar a velocidade, entrando e saindo cada vez mais rápido e com mais força. Em certo momento Jared começou a jogar seu quadril para trás, indo de encontro às estocadas de Jensen.

As vozes de ambos já podiam ser escutadas de longe, pois os dois já estavam em seu limite. O suor escorria de suas peles tornando o contato mais fácil e gostoso.

O mais novo sentia que seu prazer estava próximo, mas quando Jensen o preencheu, sentiu-se explodir. Os dois gozaram quase no mesmo instante, gritando. Suas pernas por pouco não falharam levando-os até o chão.

Jensen estava agarrado à cintura de Jared, ainda dentro do moreno. Jared tinha os braços cruzados sobre a mesa e descansava com a testa apoiada sobre eles. Já um pouco recuperado, Jensen começou a mexer os quadris levemente, em um carinho um tanto sensual.

- Hey, cowboy, eu não aguento duas assim.9 –Jared começou a rir, se jogando para trás nos braços de Jensen, que o abraçou, passando os braços por cima de seus ombros.

- Você está bem? – A voz do médico tinha um tom levemente preocupado.

- Eu não sou de vidro, amor. – Sentiu Jensen se retesar, e virou, fazendo-o sair de seu corpo para olhá-lo.

A expressão do loiro poderia ser classificada como algo entre o assustado e o embasbacado. Um sorriso ameaçava formar-se, mas ainda sim seus olhos transmitiam certo medo.

- O que foi, Jen?

- Você sabe do que me chamou?

- E você percebeu que já havia me dito isso essa noite? – Jared viu o loiro fechar os olhos, como se estivesse refletindo.

"Calma meu amor, ainda temos muito a fazer." Era verdade. Já havia dito isso a Jared, sem nem ao menos perceber. E se o moreno não tinha dito nada e ainda tinha repetido o tratamento carinhoso era porque tinha gostado certo? Certo?

- Jay, eu não... Sei...

- Jensen, para de ser medroso e me dá logo aquela aliança! Eu mal posso esperar pra sair por aí e dizer que você é meu namorado.

Desta vez realmente achou que Jensen fosse ter um ataque cardíaco. O loiro tremia, mas ao mesmo tempo sorria e chorava. Jared não sabia dizer se isso era bom ou ruim.

- Como você sabe da aliança?

-Bem, digamos que o Chris não é uma pessoa paciente.

Jensen começou a gargalhar. Foi até sua cadeira, do outro lado da mesa, e se sentou rindo. Jared foi até ele, mas se sentou sobre a mesa, fazendo com que Jensen ficasse entre suas pernas.

- Eu sabia que ele não ia esperar até eu criar coragem.

- Jensen, se eu fosse esperar você criar coragem, estaria perdido.

- Realmente Jay, realmente. – Ele se esticou para alcançar uma gaveta, tirando de lá um caixinha de veludo. - Jared Tristan Padalecki, você...

- Jensen, eu não sou uma donzela, não estamos no século XVIII e você acabou de me dar a transa mais prazerosa da minha vida. Não me venha com "você aceita namorar comigo". – Jared tinha um sorriso debochado, desafiando Jensen a sair do modo certinho e fazer as coisas de um jeito mais interessante.

- De hoje em diante não quero que toque, ou que seja tocado por ninguém. Não vou deixar que olhe pra ninguém, ninguém mais vai poder ver o que eu estou vendo agora. Você é a pessoa mais linda que eu já vi e não digo somente pela beleza física. Amo tudo em você, Jared. Amo seu sorriso, amo seu coração, amo sua voz, amo seu jeito de viver e o amor que tem pela vida. Quero que seja meu pelo resto dos meus dias, me deixando provar seu sabor único, e me banhando com a sua alegria. Então, você pode não ser uma donzela, mas você aceita essa aliança, pra poder dizer a todos que agora você pertence a mim?

Jared já sentia suas lágrimas escorrerem livremente por seus olhos. Como Jensen conseguia? Suas palavras, sua expressão, como não se render a esse homem? (N.A: Essa foi em homenagem a Ana!)

- Jensen... Eu te amo. Amo cada parte de você, e quero ser seu até o fim da vida. Quero poder dizer a todos que você é o homem da minha vida, a pessoa que eu escolhi e que me escolheu para amar. Jamais imaginei poder encontrar em alguém o que eu achei em você Jen. Você é perfeito, é a pessoa que eu amo. E é claro que eu aceito ser seu Jen. Já sou seu desde o dia em que abriu essa porta para mim.

Jensen se levantou da cadeira, ficando entre as pernas de Jared, e colocou o anel em seu dedo. Os dois tremiam, o que tornou o ato um pouco mais demorado que o necessário. Quando terminou, foi a vez de Jared colocar a aliança no seu dedo.

O anel de prata não era largo, mas possuía uma pequena pedra na parte de cima. A de Jared era verde, tal qual a cor dos olhos de Jensen. Já a do loiro era uma mistura de verde e azul, combinando perfeitamente com os olhos de Jared.

Selaram o ato com um beijo apaixonado. Ficaram por muito tempo no beijo, que logo começou a esquentar. Seus corpos começaram a esquentar e Jensen, da posição em que estava, teve livre acesso ao membro do maior.

- Pronto para outra, amor? – Jensen tinha um sorriso torto no rosto e seus olhos estavam escurecidos de puro desejo.

Se amaram por toda a noite, aproveitando a privacidade do consultório do Dr. e sem se preocupar com mais nada.

...J&J...

Não falei?

É uma linda história de amor. E toda vez que falo do meu amor fico com um sorriso bobo, pernas bambas e mãos suadas.

É o Efeito Padalecki. Não consigo pensar nele e não sorrir.

Ele aparece na minha vida, a coloca de ponta cabeça, e eu o agradeço por isso. Como ele consegue?

A porta está abrindo, ele chegou em casa.

Não contei? Estamos morando juntos. Uma semana depois da noite do consultório eu já tinha a mudança dentro do apartamento dele.

Agora, chega de ficar aqui falando... Ele chegou em casa tarde, provavelmente com uma dor de cabeça gigantesca. E sempre que ele chega assim o melhor remédio pra ele é seu prato favorito: sexo a La Jensen.

Afinal de contas, o que melhor do que ter um médico em casa, quando se está com dor, certo?

* * *

N.A: Tudo bem, eu sou culpada... A semana Ana Ackles deveria acabar no sábado, com todas as fics da semana postadas, mas adivinhem?

Eu sou atrasada por natureza! Claro que não era dessa vez que ia dar certo... Mas chegaram as fics que estavam faltando!

Duas de uma vez pra todos vcs e minha Ana linda ficarem felizes.

Essa fic é o presente do ano passado, que tínhamos um combinado de postar junto com uma fic dela, mas já que ela não resolve postar logo (e a fic é linda, e é pra mim! *.*) eu saí na frente.

Espero muitos comentários do presente dela hein?!

Mil bjooos!

Cantinho da Beta pra vcs!

1 - O cara é gay, tem o Jared na frente dele, que chance ela ainda quer? Srsrrs

2 - Que lindo superprestativo

3 - Loiro tarado, esse traseiro é teu

4 - Tarado

5 - Adoro parque de diversões

6 - Com certeza deve ser

7 - Tenho a mesma dúvida do Jared

8 - Uau! esse é o meu loirão

9 - Vai ver que aguenta

Eu gostei do final, seu que sou suspeita, ah! Sexo a La Jensen, acho que o Jared chega com dor de cabeça todos os dias. Rsrsrsr

Obrigada por mais uma fic maravilhosa, acho que vou ficar mal acostumada, ou melhor, já estou mal acostumada! Ahahaha. Quando é a próxima? O que vai demorar? Biquinho de Jensen acompanhada de olhar de cachorrinho do Jared. Como vocês acham que eu consigo as minhas fics! Srsrsr Um milhão de beijos anja!


End file.
